


WADA DOES THE SPLITS ON SAGAN'S FUTA COCK

by Dromaka



Category: Mogeko, funamusea, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea
Genre: F/F, Futanari, I'm so sorry, Stomach Bulge, This is a crack fic, dub-con, dubcon, hyper cock, please don't take it seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dromaka/pseuds/Dromaka
Summary: this is awful.  I'm so sorry.





	WADA DOES THE SPLITS ON SAGAN'S FUTA COCK

Sagan grinned as she lightly stroked her oversized cock, pressing it up against the Sea Witch. It was easily as big as her torso, and the witch was understandably worried about taking it. Sagan, however, didn't seem to be obliged. Wadanohara was in her debt, and this was her chosen method of repayment. She lay back upon her bed, grinning as Wadanohara carefully straddled her, Sagan's cock pushing against her cunt even as she was standing. She shuddered as she carefully lowered herself onto it, the cock spearing her causing her to moan, much to Sagan's delight. She lowered herself further, soon becoming full, but with still a large amount of the cock left. She spread her legs further and further, before she suddenly slipped. These damn silk sheets!! Her legs spread wide, and she landed in a splits, impaled entirely upon Sagan's monstrous cock. She let out a gurgle as she was overwhelmed by sensations. She'd landed in a perfect splits, impaling herself entirely upon Sagan. It wasn't helped when Sagan shifted, sitting up before gripping her waist, kissing her softly and holding her close, the bulge of her pressing against Sagan as she began to fuck the poor witch. Tears spilled out from her eyes as she had her mind fucked out of her, her body destroyed as she became nothing more than a plaything for Sagan to use and abuse, now and for forever.

[BAD END ??? - BANANA SPLIT]


End file.
